The Life And Times Of Amelia Song
by 10Fingers10Toes
Summary: A series of oneshot's following River and The Doctor's daughter through her never-normal life!


**hi! **

**okay, so this is a pre-quel to 'the girl they didn't know' but **

**you **_**don't **_**have to have read 'the girl they didn't know' for this story to make sense, you can start this as a brand new story/reader! **

**i don't know how many references to the first story there will be but they will be subtle and if you haven't read 'the girl they didn't know' you probably won't even notice them, i promise! **

**so please, give it a chance, enjoy it, hate it, whatever but please read and review it! thank you! **

An exhuasted, huffing, puffing, wheezing River screamed, "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!"

"On his way Professor Song, I can assure you." A nervous, timid nurse replied, stroking her whiskers anxiously.

"WHY ISN'T HE HERE?! I'M GOING TO KILL H- AAHHH!"

"Another contraction? Okay, just breathe Professor, breathe, breathe, that's it, breathe." Murmured the cat-woman soothingly while the contraction rode itself out.

"Just what does he think he's playing at?! Where is he?!" River shouted.

"We have reports that he's on his way-"

"Reports! Ha! He's not royalty! He doesn't need a bloody escort!" She winced as she felt another contraction coming on.

"Professor Song your baby is going to be here very, very soon. I'm going to need you to push for me."

"No! No! I can't! The Doctor's not here yet! He can't miss this- AAHH!"

"Another one. Okay, breathe, breathe, good girl, keep breathing."

River panted and panted until it was over and then she looked into the kind eyes of the cat nurse.

"She's on her way, isn't she?" River whispered.

"I'm afraid so. She's going to come now whether your husband's here or not."

"I really did think he'd-"

But before she could finish another contraction happened, the worst one yet, and the pain was to much to even cry out and the instinctive urge to push was irresistible and next minute a messy head of hair attatched to a red bow tie popped up at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh hello there honey!" Beamed The Doctor, "Sorry I'm late!"

River gave him a look that could kill men on the spot.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" She spat through clenched teeth.

"Well there was a spot of trouble on Galapago 5. What _actually_ happened was that King Hobon thought that the treacle tart was a-"

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT GALAPAGO 5 AND TREACLE TARTS!" River screamed through the pain.

The Doctor blinked, gluped and could not, with all his might, stop himself asking-

"Why did you ask then?"

"I! WILL! KILL! YOU!"

"Yes, well, maybe not now dear as I think the baby's coming!" The Doctor said, smiling hugely.

"Really?!" River asked, for the first time there was an edge of fear in her voice.

"Yes," Said the cat-nurse, "I think possibly with the next contraction you'll have a daughter Professor Song."

And then it happened.

River felt the urge to push overwhelm her and she pushed and she pushed and she pushed and The Doctor beamed and shouted words of love and encouragement and with one huge, final heave a

Timelord was born.

Amelia Song had arrived in the universe with a tuft of vivid ginger hair, a round button nose and bright green eyes.

The Doctor had tears streaming down his face as he stared into his baby daughters eye's, so much like her mothers, and a change happened in him. A change so profound he felt breathless because now, for the first time in hundreds of years, he had something precious to loose.

"Your daughter River Song." He croaked as he handed the baby to River.

River held her only child to her breast and stared at her. River thought of all the things she had seen, all the things she had done and how absolutely everything in the universe was insignificant, unimportant compared to the baby she held in her arms. This baby was the only thing that existed

"She's so beautiful." River murmured, running her nose across the baby's forehead.

"She's like you." The Doctor replied.

River looked up from her baby to her husband. The Doctor took River's face in his hands and kissed her so passionately, so lovingly, so tenderly that, with their brand new daughter sandwiched between them, they both started crying from happiness.

They both thought they could drown in their joy in that one moment.

They broke apart and The Doctor murmured, "Thank you River Song."

**Review please! **


End file.
